


Talos

by danithemani



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Daedra Worship, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Interracial Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Protectiveness, Racism, Sleepy Sex, Stormcloaks, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Stenvar doesn't understand why his Altmer husband, the Dragonborn has decided to help the Stormcloaks.





	Talos

"This is ridiculous. Fighting to get rid of the elves and there's a knife-ear in the damned tent.”

"That stupid mouth. I could think of a better use for it. What those damn High Elves deserve.”

Stenvar laid quietly beside his still sleeping husband. Danier was higher-ranking than these common foot soldiers, Snow-Hammer or something meaningless like that, but it still ought to have meaning to them. These kinds of whispers around a campfire, they were just that. Danier was an officer, this was just rabble from jealous men. They were only rumors, only idle threats. A flick of his wrist and Danier could-

“Think that's what that sod does? You think that damn warlock let's him-”

“I can't imagine another reason he would keep him around. Dragonborn or not, an elf is an elf. Besides, Stone-Fist says it's true.”

He inched closer to the body beside him. That wasn't true. Danier was his everything. He did lay with him, but he was his husband.  He had never forced him to do anything. He grinned to himself for a moment. Not like anyone could make Danier do anything he didn't want. Stenvar could barely get him to take a nap. 

"Love to get that elf bastard to myself. Bet he wouldn't even fight back. I've heard things about him, ya know."

"Good luck getting him away from the old man.”

Danier woke up and rolled over, his hands instantly searching for the doll he had left on the other side. 

“Stenny, where is-"

The Nord chuckled and handed the wooden toy to him. On instinct, he wanted to pull his husband close, hold him tight and not let him go. But he knew he couldn't do that.

“Here she is, love."

“Thank you, Stenny."

Danier held the doll close under his chin and looked down at Stenvar. His eyes were starting to glow too brightly again, and he recognized the hungry look in his eyes already.  His cheeks were sullen and his golden skin was slowly turning grey. The vampire had fed this morning, but the disease worsened with every dawn. They would have to slip away when night came, away from these people.

"Danier, may I hold you?”

"Is something wrong? Are you afraid? Do you want to hold Jessie?"

The Altmer opened his robe and the Nord moved closer, pressing his head against Danier's chest. He felt the scratch of the straw doll on the top of his head and he laughed. Sure, he could crack heads with the best of them, but he was aging and it showed quickly in the winter, beside all these young and agile men. He would try to keep Danier close to him, even in battle, because he had remembered the rumors of war crimes even in his days in the Legion. There were always people like that. Scum is what they were. Before his little elf was his, back when he was young and stupid and trying to fit in, Stenvar said more than he should have. But he would never do anything, he would never even consider it. He wondered if these men felt the same.

“Just cold, love. You can keep her."

_Just cold_. That was what he always said when he was afraid. They didn't live somewhere safe, not with this war, not with these people. Danier only wanted to help, to give these people the rights he felt everyone should have. He thought them stupid, with their petty gods that didn't look like them, with their axes and swords. But stupid doesn't deserve death, Danier had said. 

“Yes, hus-band."

A pang of something strange hit Stenvar, something that made him feel guilty once they were married. He loved Danier, more than he thought he could ever love anyone, much less another man - but the idea of lying with an Altmer excited him more than he thought it should. That was his initial attraction at first, to bed an elf, one of those proud High Elves that everyone hated in Windhelm. Stenvar had seen a few as officers during his time in the Legion, but was never really close to any.

“Danier?"

He wanted it now, to hush the whispers of the men outside. He wanted Danier, to claim him, to keep him safe from the people that wanted to hurt him. It was dominating and primal to feel this way, to want Danier to feel his seed in place of anyone else's, especially like this. This was the wrong way to do it, he knew that, but he wanted it anyway.

“Yes, hus-band?"

Glowing eyes looked back at him. They were so trusting.

“Will you touch me?"

The Altmer was quiet for a moment.

“I knew there was something, Stenvar. You are such a strange man. I will help.”

The Altmer reached a hand between them and leisurely unbuckled Stenvar's tunic. The Nord groaned at the brush of contact.

"You are very excited, Stenvar. Do you want to, ah, lay with me?"

That was more than he expected. Danier was finicky and rarely asked for these things himself.

"Are there any potions in your bag for that?"

"I always bring extra ingredients to make your crostata-flavored one, for when I am in your mouth. I made a fresh one this morning. We can use that."

Stenvar's face blushed into Danier's chest. He didn't want to risk anyone else hearing it. He wasn't ashamed to love his husband, but others had expectations. Stenvar felt guilty again.

"Little one, quiet, please."

Danier's expression softened but his gaze remained steady.

"You did not answer my question."

"Yes, Danier, if you would like that."

The Altmer reached for a red bottle on the side of his bag.

"Roll onto your belly for me. No more talking."

Danier nodded and handed Stenvar the bottle. He put it to the side and ran his hands up the back of the elf's legs. The Nord sighed, relishing the feeling of soft skin under his calloused fingertips. The Altmer wasn't wearing anything under his robes of course, he never was. He saw the blonde straw hair of the doll poke out under the man's sleeve.

"Gentle this time, Danier. I love you." 

He settled onto his elbows and laid his head to the side. Stenvar poured the potion over his fingers, sticky and pink. He thumbed him open and with his other hand worked his own trousers down his knees. The Nord slipped a finger inside the man under him, moving the hand from his buckle to grip the edge of Danier's bedroll. 

"You don't need much work today, do you?"

Danier moaned in approval but bit his lip, careful to keep quiet. Stenvar added another finger. He worked his digits apart, still easy effort from their last excursion into the woods. Being on the road like this made him hungry, even more so now that he had Molag's blessing. The smaller man worked some of the potion into his palm and worked his half-hard length slick. He teased at the other's entrance for a moment before gliding inside in slow, rocking motions. Danier let out a huff of disapproval, expecting his spouse to move quicker. Stenvar laughed softly and placed a gentle hand on the man's hip, still covered by the bundled up robe. Patience.

"You feel so good. I love you, Danier, you're all mine."

The Altmer tucked his head into the crook of his arm. Quiet wasn't his strong suit, but Stenvar felt most comfortable in the dark, warm silence of the tent.

"Stendarr's mercy, Danier - did you put something in this?"

Danier said nothing, only grinned back at the man. Stenvar kept his whispers close and quiet against the back of the Altmer's long ear, as close as he would let him. There was a deep-seated tingle in the pit of his stomach; this wasn't going to take much longer.

"You're a little hobgoblin, you know. Still, all worked up from our trip to the woods earlier, sneaking things - oh you thought I was going to taste this, you're awful!"

Stenvar bucked playfully against him harder with a smirk. The Altmer bit into his bedroll in agreement and pushed his hips back, stronger then the Nord expected.

"Be still- you're gonna knock me off!"

Danier tucked his head into his arm again and Stenvar frowned. That was a little harsh; he was just worried others might hear. 

"Gentle, remember?"

Stenvar ran his hand along Danier's side, careful only to touch skin covered by cloth. He bit the edge of his husband's ear and he poked his head back out.

"Danier- by Talos, can, uh, may I?" 

The Altmer nodded, and after a few more thrusts the Nord collapsed on top of him, an arm pressed against his.

"Little one, you don't have to be quiet anymore.

"That was pleasant."

Stenvar chuckled and allowed himself a kiss on the nape on the Altmer's neck. Danier didn't move from his position on his stomach, but Stenvar's knees were weak and he shifted to lay on his side. 

"I agree. What did you put in that?"

"Stamina poison, when applied topically. Stimulates early-"

"I could tell what it stimulates. Why would you want to finish early?"

Secretly the Nord was glad it was only the potion and not age catching up to him.

"Your jaw gets tired, hus-band, I am bigger than you. I wanted to be fair."

Stenvar's face got red again.

"What does it do to the person who drinks it?"

"I told you, Stenvar. It tastes like a Snowberry Crostata."

"That's it?"

Danier blinked back at him.

"Does it need to do anything else?" 

"I suppose not, no. Did you finish?"

"No."

"Danier, why didn't you tell me?"

"You said not to speak."

 The Altmer was often too literal.

"You could have mentioned that."

"But that is not what you said before."

"You're right, you were good. Do you want my mouth now, little one?"

"You do not like to when the other Nords can hear. I will wait for you. I would like to be held instead."

Stenvar delicately wrapped an arm around Danier's back. When he wasn't met with resistance, he pulled himself closer and held onto his arm. Danier turned to look at him, hands on his arms and eyes still glowing brightly.

"Hus-band?"

"Yes, Danier?"

"You are not what those bad men say. You are a good man. I know you do not hurt me. They do not understand."

Stenvar sighed. He was hoping he had slept through that. He didn't want him to afraid.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, little one."

"I have heard it before. Those words do not scare me as long as I am with you. I am your elf and no one else's. I will not let those bad men have me."

Stenvar was quiet again, relishing the feeling of laying close like this. There was a flicker of something in Danier's voice when he spoke, but it wasn't fear. He wanted to keep himself safe but it wasn't for his own sake. He had promised his body to Stenvar, and he guarded himself in the same way.

"Why do you fight for people who want to hurt you?"

"If I only protected people who wanted to keep me safe me, Stenvar, I would only have you left to protect. Who would buy my potions?"

"Danier."

"Nords think they need Talos. He is strong and handsome and fierce. I do not need Talos. I have you. You are strong and handsome and fierce. I do not want anyone else to feel what I feel like when I am away from you. They only want to hurt me because their god is not as strong as you."

"I'm no Talos, Danier."

"You are better than Talos. You are real."


End file.
